Mason Malus-Calwin
Mason is the son of Kirk Malus and Lola Calwin. He is the youngest son and the youngest twin. Mason is a vampire but does not have the same characteristics as both parents. He use to be 3/4 type two vampire and 1/4 type one, but lost his 1/4 type one side due to Vlad Tepes, who turned him into a complete type 2. As a part of the Firelock Coven, Mason appears to be one of the fastest. He is also protective over his family and likes to have fun and joke around. Although mostly he can seem serious, he is really loving and caring towards everyone. Brief History Mason was born two days later than his twin. When he reached full maturity, not long after his birth, he began to get closer with Hope Firelock-Reddan. The two began starting a relationship and Mason began helping her with anything that she needed. When Mason visited the Braşov Coven, Vlad Tepes removed his type one vampiric side from him, in an attempt to make him weaker which would fail and he ought to have know it would. Mason did not notice the change until the battle. Hope also told Mason that she recieved a vision-like experience from reading a spell, that would give her answers to her questions. The question was something to do with the battle ahead, and the answer was that Mason would die. This struck fear into Mason. During the battle, Hope cast a spell to draw Death to herself in order to save Mason, and this eventually led to Tannith Reddan's sacrifice. Special Abilities Vampire As a type two vampire he gains general skills like enhanced strength, senses, stamina and agility. As well as this he has enhanced speed and seems to be one of the fastest in the coven. He also has the ability to heal from almost any wound, and he is immortal and will not age now he's reached adulthood. [[Attraction|'Attraction']] This is the ability to make people attracted towards you. Mason has an aura around him which he can choose to activate which will make people attracted towards him. This is a strong ability as the attraction can cause people to become protective of him. Mason can choose to cause a stronger attraction when touching a person. *''Attraction Aura - He can activate his aura to be able to draw people towards him.'' *''Physical Attraction - Mason can cause people to physically like him.'' *''Sexual Attraction - With his ability he can also make people sexually attracted towards him.'' Family *Mother - Lola Calwin *Father - Kirk Malus *Uncle - Lotan Calwin *Grandfather - Jack Calwin *Grandmother - Tracy Calwin *Sister - Louise Malus-Calwin *Brother - Roland Malus-Calwin *Cousin- Klaus Calwin *Cousin- Cassandra Calwin Coven Mason is in the same coven as his family. *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Phoebe Capet *Stella Capet *Carina Capet *Danielle Capet *Jack Calwin (deceased) *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss Appearance Mason is naturally beautiful as all vampires are. He has different eyes, due to him having sectoral heterochromia in both eyes, with "star-shape" patterns. His eye colours are blue and green, which make him stand out. His eyes are his best feature as they are so unusual yet attractive. Mason has a muscular body and dark hair. His skin is not like ice and cold but smooth and warm. He stopped aging when he reached the physical age of 20. Category:Characters Category:Characters